<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aziraphale And The Sin Of Greed by Puellainrotis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262186">Aziraphale And The Sin Of Greed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis'>Puellainrotis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Bookshop Owner Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ficlet, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Seven Deadly Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is no stranger to greed aka when the angel committed the sin of greed.<br/>Part four of the series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aziraphale And The Sin Of Greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he ever felt greedy for was food. So many people did in the times of ancient feasts. But he only knew the real power of greed once books became a thing.</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale was never hesitant to pay the amanuenses a generous amount of money just so he could get his hands on a book, a thing so rare and valuable back then.</p><p><br/>
It was a huge deal for him when letter print was finally invented in 1448 and books became more readily available. While they still remained not something the general population was used to having – although, that could be just because most of the general population was still illiterate in the fifteenth century – for Aziraphale, it meant that he could collect more texts than ever before.</p><p><br/>
He collected many books over the centuries and by the nineteenth century, he was frankly running out of space to store them in so it seemed like a good idea to open a bookshop. An entire building dedicated to his books, stocked to the roof with some of the rarest first editions...</p><p><br/>
Except, people wanted to shop in the bookshop.</p><p><br/>
“I’m afraid this one is not for sell, young man,” Aziraphale told the costumer sharply.<br/>
“But... This is a bookshop, right?” asked the confused middle-aged man who was just looking for a book to gift his wife for her birthday.</p><p><br/>
“Well, yes, it is, but...”</p><p><br/>
“But you don't sell your books?” suggested the shopper, arching his eyebrow.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, exactly. I don’t,” Aziraphale almost gave him a little smile, as if it was completely normal and understandable that the bookseller was refusing to sell the books in his shop.</p><p><br/>
“What kind of bookshop it is that doesn’t sell books?”</p><p><br/>
“Well, my kind of bookshop, as you see,” he snapped at the man.</p><p><br/>
“But...“</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale signed.</p><p><br/>
“What do you want from me, young man?” he asked with increasing annoyance.</p><p><br/>
The balding man in his forties was starting to seriously question the other's sanity but decided to reply anyway.</p><p><br/>
“I want a book, obviously.”</p><p><br/>
“What kind of book? I can’t sell you the one you were looking at, obviously, but maybe I have something else that could strike your fancy.”</p><p><br/>
The customer took a deep breath before he could manage to politely answer.</p><p><br/>
“I’m looking for something for my wife. She likes classic literature. Wilde, which is what I was trying to purchase, maybe Austen... I’m not big on reading so I’m a bit lost myself.”</p><p><br/>
“I understand,” said Aziraphale and it seemed like he needed to think for a moment before finishing his sentence. “I have some other editions of Wilde's works in the backroom that you could maybe purchase for your dear wife.”</p><p><br/>
“Well, show me then.”</p><p><br/>
In less than fifteen minutes, the satisfied costumer walked away with his purchase.<br/>
Aziraphale was one to support love as much as possible and that’s frankly the only reason he sold that man anything at all, but there was just no way on Earth that he was giving away one of his treasured signed copies.</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale was no stranger to greed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaDragonfly">HestiaDragonfly</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>